fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is an Independent Mage who has wandered around Fiore for twenty years in secrecy. He is also the man responsible for bringing Team Natsu into the New World, meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, and using his abilities in creating several powerful copies of numerous enemies, to test the next generation of Mages and Pirates. He is the primary antagonist of the crossover series. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Count Death *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 69 *'Birthday': X722 *'Classification': Human, Criminal, Independent Mage *'Gender': Male *'Height': 188 cm (6'2") *'Weight': 109 kg (240 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': Black eye patch, battle scarred gunmetal grey armor, long black coat, black cargo pants, well-used dark combat boots, black long sleeved shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and black combat gloves with armored platting *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Historia of the Fallen, Time Gate, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Abyss Break, Master Swordsman Specialist, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Endurance, Immense Durability, Immense Magic Power *'Weapons': Broadsword *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': Transcendent *'Attack Potency': Likely Mountain level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Likely Mountain level *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Champion (Has decades of combat experience) Appearance Deathwing is a tall, muscular man in his mid to late fifties, with broad shoulders and defined abs. He has long, snow white hair is tied back into a ponytail, along with a white, well-groomed beard and mustache, and dark blue eyes "that could kill anyone with just a glare". He wears a black eye patch, which covers his scarred left eye that has a zigzag style running from his hairline down his cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. He wore a set of battle scarred gunmetal grey armor which covered his shoulders, chest, back, torso, thighs and shins, along with a long black coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Underneath the armor he wore black cargo pants tucked into a pair of well used combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, and a pair of black combat gloves that had armor plating on it. Personality Deathwing is quite brutal and vicious, since he beat through fleets of Marines, Team Natsu and the Straw Hat Pirates without hesitance or care. History Plot Abilities Historia of the Fallen: Time Gate: Another type of Lost Magic that enables Deathwing to manipulate space and time, including the possibility of creating time portals to other worlds. Fire Magic: Deathwing is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Water Magic: Deathwing is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Wind Magic: Deathwing is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Earth Magic: Deathwing is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Abyss Break: An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. Immense Magic Power: Deathwing possesses a overwhelmingly strong amount of Magic Power, and is said to be the most powerful amount to be ever felt. His Magic Power is dark red in color when exerted. Relationships *Unnamed Wife Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Holder Magic Users Category:Lost Magic Users